bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Date With Danger
| Special = | Introducing = | and = | Appearance = | Also = | Co = | With = | Uncredited = | Uncertain = | Producer = | Writer = | Teleplay = Wilton Schiller John Meredyth Lucas | Story = Wilton Schiller | Director = Rod Holcomb | Production = 47317 | Original = 20 February 1978 | Prev = Dead Ringer | Next = Date With Danger (Part II) | Related = }} Summary An O.S.I. computer comes up with evidence that Steve Austin's friend Joe Canton, O.S.I. communications chief, is guilty of embezzlement and espionage. Steve attempts a readout of the computer's memory core, suspecting that an unauthorized input may have been made by an outside machine. But the computer inexplicably self-destructs. However, a partial phone number leads Steve to Datamate, a dating service owned by Emily Patterson, a whiz at computer programming. Deconstructed Quotes Steve: '''Joe Canton stole half million dollars. You've got to be kidding. You don't believe that. '''Oscar: '''I'd like to think that money was all he stole. '''Steve: '''Oscar, Joe is no thief. '''Oscar: '''Steve, as our communications chief, he was in charge of all computers, including budget items and funds. When we found out that the money was stolen, we tracked it through computers through 5 banks, 3 dummy corporations, and a laundry operation that was pure genius. It was all done by your friend Joe Canton. ---- '''Steve: '''I don't call this proof. Its a piece of paper printed by a machine that takes orders from men. ---- '''Steve: '''My old man always said if something's fishy, see who's casting bait. ---- '''Oscar: '''You can't get Joe Canton off the hook by blaming Howard Bell. Look at his personnel record. Clean. '''Steve: '''I know his record, its too good, other than cheating on a spelling exam in the fourth grade, he's a candidate for sainthood. '''Oscar: '''I don't hire people with bad records Steve. ---- '''Oscar: '''I heard you burned out our computer. You know it cost almost as much as you did. ---- '''Steve: '''Look, I tell you I was just here to ask about your service. '''Emily: '''A guy who looks like you needing dates? Come on! '''Steve: '''I could be shy. '''Emily: '''And I could be the empress of Iran. '''Steve: '''I'll believe you if you'll believe me. ---- '''Emily: '''Anything? '''Steve: Nothing I can tell you about, sorry. 'Emily: '''Now you think I'm the spy who went out in the cold. '''Steve: '''Look, I do trust you. I just can't tell you about this. See you later. '''Emily: '''Don't forget your cloak and dagger. ---- '''Joe: '''These are my babies (referring to the computers). I've raised them. Nursed them. Taught 'em everything they know and I love 'em. But I gotta tell you something, I'm scared of them. If a pet elephant at the zoo were to go off and attack its keeper that wouldn't be news. '''Steve: '''Computers are elephants? '''Joe: '''Million times smarter, million times stronger and we still don't know just how these mechanical brains function. ---- Trivia Cast Two of this episode's guest stars, Robert Walker, Jr. and Luke Askew also can be seen together playing hippies in the 1969 counter-culture film classic ''Easy Rider. This episode (and part 2) were partly filmed in Los Angeles' famous Bradbury Building. Many television episodes and films used this location, from The Outer Limits to The Artist. Gaffes * Steve types at the computer with both hands at bionic speed. * Why does Steve need to use his bionic eye to read the computer monitor? * The interior of the building featured in the episode has an elaborate elevator that goes up only three floors, yet when Steve jumps up to the window on the outside of the building, there are at least six floors of windows. * It is highly unlikely that a demolition company's dispatch would get their orders via computer in 1977/78. Gallery 519